The Pandorica Opens (TV)
The Pandorica Opens ou La Pandorica s'ouvre (1/2) en français est le douzième épisode de la Saison 31 (ou saison 5 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Il forme un épisode en deux partie avec le suivant. Il marque le retour de River Song, des Autons, ainsi que de Rory Williams après la mort de celui-ci et son effacement de la réalité dans Cold Blood (La Révolte des intra-terrestres (2/2). Il s'agit du premier épisode final marquant le retour de nombreux personnages vus au cours de la saison, ce qui sera une caractéristique des épisodes de fin de saison du Onzième Docteur, et cet épisode montre également la plus grande galerie d'espèces extraterrestres iconiques de l'univers de Doctor Who vue en un seul épisode. Synopsis Le Docteur, Amy Pond et River Song avertis par une peinture de van Gogh montrant l'explosion du TARDIS se rendent à Stonehenge pour se retrouver en face d'une prison, la Pandorica qu'ils croyaient mythique. Alors que cette dernière commence à se déverouiller de l'intérieur, une alliance se retrouve sur Terre dans un but inconnu. Distribution *Le Docteur - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *River Song - Alex Kingston *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *Bracewell - Bill Paterson *Winston Churchill - Ian McNeice *Liz 10 - Sophie Okonedo *Vincent van Gogh - Tony Curran *Dr Gachet - Howard Lee *Madame Vernet - Chrissie Cotterill *Garde - Joe Jacobs *Dorium - Simon Fisher Becker *Claudio - Marcus O'Donovan *Commandant - Clive Wood *Marcellus - David Fynn *Opérateur Dalek - Barnaby Edwards *Cyber-Leader - Ruari Mears *Commandant Stark - Christopher Ryan *Judoon - Paul Kasey *Voix des Daleks / Cybermen - Nicholas Briggs Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat, Piers Wenger et Beth Willis *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Producteur - Peter Bennett *Réalisateur - Toby Haynes *Directeur de photographie - Stephan Pehrsson *Chef décorateur - Edward Thomas *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Ray Holman *Monteur - Mat Newman *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Espèces * L'Alliance est constituée d'Atraxis, de Blowfish, de Cheloniens, de Cybermen, de Daleks, de Draconiens, de Drahvins, de Hoix, de Judoons, de la Conscience Nestene et ses Autons, de Roboformes, de Siluriens, de la famille Slitheen, de Sontariens, de Sycorax, de Terileptils, d'Uvodnis, de Weevils et de Zygons. Individus * Vincent van Gogh a des visions du TARDIS du Docteur en train d'exploser. * Winston Churchill tente de contacter le Docteur lorsque Edwin Bracewell lui montre la peinture de van Gogh. * River Song vole la peinture dans la Collection Royale d'Elizabeth X. Lieux * La Pandorica est située sous Stonehenge sur Terre. Le Docteur nomme cet endroit "Underhenge". * River Song s'échappe de la prison Stormcage Containment Facility en 5145. * River se rend au Maldovarium pour trouver un moyen de voyager dans le temps. * Le TARDIS emmène River à la maison d'Amy. Livres * Le livre préféré d'Amy quand elle était petite était The Legend of Pandora's Box. Planètes * Planète Une est la plus vieille planète de l'univers. Sur l'une de ses falaises est écrit un message laissé par River dans une langue que seul le TARDIS peut traduire: "Salut mon p'tit cœur". Sciences * River détecte des particules Fry autour de Stonehenge. Le TARDIS * Le TARDIS peut rediriger des appels s'il est contacté dans le vortex. Technologie * Dorium Maldovar dit à River que le manipulateur de vortex qu'il lui vend a été trouvé sur le poignet d'un "très bel agent du voyage dans le temps. * River fait boire à Dorium un verre contenant des micro-explosifs qui peuvent être désarmés par un émetteur Callisto. Références * Vincent van Gogh est sensible à des choses que les autres, pour la plupart, ne peuvent pas percevoir (DW: Vincent and the Doctor). * Sa peinture est ensuite découverte par Edwin Bracewell et montrée à Winston Churchill (DW: Victory of the Daleks). River Song la récupère dans la Collection Royale de Liz 10 (DW: The Beast Below). * Le Docteur commence à parler de papillons venant de Hoppledom Six qui vivent 20 minutes et n'ont pas le temps de se reproduire, puis ayant oublié pourquoi il parlait de ça, dit à Amy qu'il y reviendra. Il le fera en effet lorsque, ayant apprit qu'il n'aurait plus que douze minutes à vivre, il listera le nombre de choses qu'on peut faire en douze minutes (DW: The Big Bang). * River avait mentionné au Dixième Docteur que le Docteur qu'elle connaissait pouvait faire fuir des armées à la simple mention de son nom (DW: Forest of the Dead). * Sur la falaise, River a écrit "HELLO SWEETIE ΘΣ Φ ΓΥΔϟ". ΘΣ (Theta Sigma) était le surnom du Docteur à l'Académie des Seigneurs du Temps sur Gallifrey (DW: The Armageddon Factor, The Happiness Patrol). * River dit qu'elle déteste les bons sorciers dans les histoires car ils s'avèrent toujours être le Docteur. Le magicien Merlin de la légende Arthurienne était en fait le Septième Docteur (DW: Battlefield). ** Cette référence est perdue en français, où River dit qu'elle déteste le bon sorcier dans les histoires, car à la fin, on apprend toujours que c'est lui le méchant. Notes *Les Weevils, les Blowfish (apparus dans Torchwood) et les Uvodni (apparus dans The Sarah Jane Adventures)sont les premiers extraterrestres provenant d'une série dérivée à apparaître dans ''Doctor Who''. *Il s'agit du premier épisode à représenter le vortex temporel comme il est montré au cours du générique de cette saison. *Les Cheloniens (apparus dans les romans) sont mentionnés pour la première fois dans un épisode télévisé. *Le Cyberman démantibulé dit à Amy Pond "Vous allez être assimilée" ("You will be assimilated"). Bien que cette phrase soit communément associée aux Borgs de la série télévisée Star Trek, elle est a été prononcée dans Doctor Who avant d'apparaître dans Star Trek, dans l'épisode du Premier Docteur The Tenth Planet. *Amy ne semble pas savoir ce qu'est un Cyberman mais elle en a déjà rencontré dans Blood of the Cybermen. *Le costume principal de River a été créé de sorte qu'il ressemble à la fois à celui de Han Solo et celui de la princesse Leïa dans Star Wars. Selon Toby Haynes, le but était de faire de River "une sorte de Han Solo en femme. *L'épisode est également inspiré d'Indiana Jones: La scène de River au Maldovarium rappelle fortement la scène d'introduction d'Indiana Jones et le Temple maudit, les flambeaux utilisés comme éclairage sous Stonehenge sont inspirés des Aventuriers de l'Arche perdue, et le réalisateur Toby Haynes alla même jusqu'à passer une musique tirée des Aventuriers au moment de filmer la scène où ils descendent sous Stonehenge pour donner le ton de la scène aux acteurs, comme le montre l'épisode de Doctor Who Confidential de cet épisode, Alien Abduction. *Dans les commentaires, Haynes affirme que cet épisode n'avait pas un plus gros budget que le reste de la saison, et qu'il en avait peut-être même un moins grand. Audience * L'audience finale fut de 7,57 millions d'auditeurs lors de sa première diffusion au Royaume-Uni. * Lors de sa première diffusion en France sur France 4, l'épisode a été suivit par 340 000 de téléspectateurs, soit 1,5% de part de marché. en:The Pandorica Opens (TV story) ru:Пандорика открывается (ТВ история) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Daleks Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Sontariens Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Siluriens/Sea Devils Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2010 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Judoons Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Sycorax Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Weevils Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Blowfish Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 31 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Histoires se déroulant à Stonehenge Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec les Autons/ Nestenes Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés pseudo-historiques Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Cybermen du Monde de Pete Catégorie:Histoires se déroulant dans l'Empire Romain Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Hoix Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés se déroulant pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Catégorie:Épisodes avec River Song